Conventional vehicle travel control apparatuses measure, for example, a distance between a one' vehicle and a vehicle traveling ahead and control a degree of opening of a throttle valve or a brake so that the distance between the vehicles is kept constant in accordance with the vehicle speed of the one's own vehicle. Further, the vehicle travel control apparatuses control a degree of opening of the throttle valve or the brake so that the one's own vehicle keeps a constant vehicle speed.